wikihammer40kfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Devoradors de Mons
Història Orígens La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Accions notables La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Món natal i planetes d'influència Doctrina de combat Organització Naus conegudes. La Gran Croada L'Heretgia d'Horus Post-Heretgia d'Horus Creències Reliquies conegudes La llavor genètica Membres coneguts Pre-Heretgia Post-Heretgia Llegir més Galeria Fonts * Apocalypse (Game Supplement), pg. 171 * Apocalypse: Reload (Game Supplement), pg. 58 * Black Crusade: The Tome of Blood (RPG), pp. 16, 22, 25-26, 28-29 * Citadel Journal 20, "The Slaughterer of Khorne: Scyrak The Slaughterer, Chosen of Khorne, Slayer of Armies, Word Eaters Khorne Berzerker", pp. 91-96 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (6th Edition), pp. 9-10, 13, 23-24, 44, 52 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (4th Edition), pp. 12-13, 24, 36, 48-49, 67, 91 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pp. 5, 8, 29, 48-49 * Codex: Chaos Space Marines (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pp. 26, 32 * Codex: Chaos (2nd Edition), pp. 18, 21-22, 31, 40-41, 100-101 * Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition), pg. 16 * Dawn of War: Winter Assault (Video Game) * Deathwatch: First Founding, pp. 82-83 * Horus Heresy: Collected Visions, pp. 38, 195, 301, 376, 384 * Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two, p. 26 * Index Astartes Volume III, "Chosen of Khorne - The World Eaters Space Marine Legion" * Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness, pp. 258-262 * The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal by Alan Bligh, pp. 40-41, 44-47, 49-54, 58-59, 84-101, 250-255 * The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre by Alan Bligh, pp. 14, 18, 35-36, 41, 60-63, 68, 76, 80, 99, 171, 214-217 * The Sabbat Worlds Crusade (Background Book) by Dan Abnett, p. 65 * Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook (6th Edition), pg. 183, 199, 228, 298, 386 * White Dwarf 313 (US), "Frenzy of the Blood God", pp. 126-129 * White Dwarf 286 (UK), "Index Astartes: the Eye of the Storm - Blood Angels", pp.68-69 * White Dwarf 275 (UK), "Index Astartes: Beasts of Steel - Chaos Space Marines tanks - The Rhino" * White Dwarf 234 (US), "Red Rage - Khorne World Eaters Conversions", pp. 41-45 * White Dwarf 231 (US), "Don't Lose Your Head: World Eaters - Conversions, Painting, Tactics" & "Blood for the Blood God! - Bo Tolstrup's Khornate Chaos Army", pp. 14-21 * White Dwarf 230 (US), "WH40K 3rd: Bitter and Twisted - Khârn the Betrayer", p. 42 * White Dwarf 227 (US), "Chapter Approved: Chaos, Khârn the Betrayer", pp. 73-80 * White Dwarf 201 (US), "The Betrayer", pp. 87-90 * White Dwarf 153 (US), "The World Eaters: Chaos Space Marines", pp. 4-10 * Dark Imperium (Anthology), "The Wrath of Khârn" by William King * False Gods (Novel) by Graham McNeill * Galaxy In Flames (Novel) by Ben Counter * Battle for the Abyss (Novel) by Ben Counter * Age of Darkness (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn, "Rebirth" by Chris Wraight and "The Face of Treachery" by Gav Thorpe * Tales of Heresy (Anthology) edited by Nick Kyme and Lindsey Priestley, "After Desh'ea" by Matthew Farrer * Garro: Legion of One (Audio Book) by James Swallow * Butcher's Nails (Audio Drama) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * Betrayer (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * The Weakness of Others (Novella) by Laurie Goulding * Chosen of Khorne (Audio Drama) by Anthony Reynolds * Conquest of Armageddon (Novel) by Jonathan Green * The Traitor's Hand (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell * The Talon of Horus (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden * Dark Imperium (Anthology), The Wrath of Khârn by William King * Khârn - Eater of Worlds (Novella) by Anthony Reynolds Categoria:Legions de Marines Espacials‏